Nada mais importa
by Renato Pontes do Amaral
Summary: Tonks relembra os acontecimentos após a morte de Sirius, enquanto tenta fazer Lupin acreditar em seu amor. Songfic RT  Não possui spoiler de DH


_**Nada mais importa**_

Era uma noite fria em Hogwarts, e Tonks caminhava triste em direção aos portões do castelo, decidida a retornar ao seu posto em Hogsmeade. Acabara de procurar por Dumbledore, para saber notícias de Remus, mas a viagem tinha sido em vão, o diretor não estava lá.

A única coisa boa em sua visita a Hogwarts foi ter encontrado Harry pelo caminho. Ela se preocupava muito com ele, mas achara estranha a forma com que o garoto falara de Sirius. Ela tinha muita saudade do primo, mas acabara não entendo os comentários de Harry a respeito dele. Achava que devia ser pelo fato de estar preocupada com Lupin, que naquele momento estava na companhia de outros com o mesmo problema peludo. Ele não entendera bem o que Harry quis dizer com aqueles comentários. Afinal, se Remus fosse descoberto, seria morto, e para Tonks, a sua vida que já era miserável se transformaria em desespero total.

Não adiantava, pensava ela. Já tinha feito de tudo para que Remus aceitasse seu amor, mas ele relutava em assumir seus sentimentos pela garota. Os argumentos eram sempre os mesmos, pobre demais, velho demais, perigoso demais. De todos eles, o último era o que deixava Tonks mais irritada.

- Perigoso demais é o "escambau" – resmungava ela pelo caminho. – O que ele acha que eu sou? Eu sou uma auror e sei muito bem me defender. Conseguiria detê-lo sem machucá-lo, fácil, fácil. Eu sou bem mais capaz do que ele acha!

No fundo, Tonks sabia que todos os argumentos de Remus eram apenas uma desculpa para mantê-la longe. Ele realmente achava aquelas coisas, mas o principal motivo para afastá-la era protegê-la e por acreditar que ela merecia alguém melhor, que pudesse dar a ela um futuro mais tranqüilo do que teria com ele.

Tonks finalmente chegou até os portões que davam acesso aos jardins. Ela saiu e pôde sentir o vento gelado em seu rosto. Olhou para o céu e viu a lua. Era quarto crescente, e ela sabia que daqui a alguns dias, seu amado iria passar pela tormenta que a lua cheia representava. Ela queria estar com ele, para confortá-lo, pois sabia que atrás daquela postura séria e adulta, estava a pessoa frágil que um dia se permitiu amá-la. Tudo bem, fora só por algumas noites, mas para ela tinham sido as mais maravilhosas de sua vida.

_**Flashback:**_

_Era tarde da noite na Toca, e toda a Ordem da Fênix estava lá. Aquela noite tinha sido uma das piores que eles haviam enfrentado nos últimos anos. A batalha contra os comensais no Ministério, mais a visão da figura de Voldemort e a destruição da profecia foram terríveis, mas a perda de Sirius era, sem dúvida, o motivo que deixava a todos angustiados. _

_Dumbledore achou melhor que os membros da Ordem não voltassem ao Largo Grimmauld após a batalha, por acreditar não ser mais segura. Devido à morte de Sirius, Molly e Arthur insistiram para todos irem para a Toca. Ficou acertado que apenas Moody iria à sede retirar tudo que fosse necessário, enquanto não se descobrisse se ela ainda era de fato segura._

_Harry tinha ido para Hogwarts com Dumbledore e os outros alunos que faziam parte da AD. Quim ficara no Ministério, deixando apenas os Weasleys, Tonks e Lupin na Toca._

_Foi clara a intenção do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley de não deixar Lupin sozinho, então depois de um chá preparado por Molly, para todos se acalmarem, eles se sentaram na sala. O silêncio era total, ninguém tinha coragem de falar nada. Após várias horas inertes ali, Remus se levantou, dizendo:_

_- Se me derem licença, vou me deitar._

_Molly arrumara o quarto de Rony para ele, enquanto Tonks ficaria no quarto de Gina. Tonks se levantou, fazendo menção de subir com Remus, mas ele a impediu, dizendo que estava tudo bem, e que ela ficasse._

_Depois que Lupin subiu, Molly e Arthur resolveram subir também, sugerindo a Tonks que também fosse se deitar._

_- Tudo bem – respondeu Tonks. – Vou ficar por aqui mesmo. Remus pode precisar de mim. Tento cochilar no sofá._

_Mesmo com as súplicas dos Weasleys para a garota se deitar, Tonks não mudou de opinião, e ficou na sala. Ela se aconchegou no sofá, enquanto observava o lugar. Molly e Arthur, assim como seus pais, __sempre foram modelos enquanto casais__ para Tonks, e ela sonhava em ter algo parecido na sua. Viver uma vida simples com a pessoa amada, ter um monte de filhos, encherem a casa de alegria e envelhecer com aquele que tinha escolhido era seu maior sonho._

_Muitos a chamariam de louca, pois a pessoa que escolhera para ser o homem com quem passaria o resto da vida não era nada comum. Um lobisomem, diriam os mais simplistas, um pobretão, diriam os esnobes, um velho, diriam os mais preconceituosos, mas alguns seriam de opinião contrária. Quem conhecia Remus Lupin poderia dar uma lista enorme de suas qualidades. Leal, inteligente, corajoso, amigo, bondoso, educado e talentoso eram alguns dos adjetivos que poderiam ser usados para descrevê-lo, e a garota não sabia qual deles fora o primeiro que ela notou nele, nem que fizera ela se apaixonar._

_Claro que ela tinha a percepção de que não seriam um casal normal, mas quem era? Além disso, nunca gostara de coisas comuns. Sempre fora atraída pelo diferente e pelo excitante, senão não teria escolhido a carreira de Auror._

_Sempre se lembrava da primeira vez que viu Remus. A visita dele a sua casa, com Sirius, Tiago e Pedro, coincidiu com seu aniversário de 7 anos, e a lembrança daquele rapaz de fisionomia triste e cansada permaneceu em sua mente. Quando o reencontrou, na sede da Ordem, se deu conta de sempre tê-lo amado Lupin, e embora não fosse correspondida, esperaria o tempo que fosse para que ele a notasse._

_Ela acordou tarde da noite, assustada. Tinha dormido enquanto pensava em Remus. Olhou em volta, tudo estava normal, exceto pela porta dos fundos, que parecia ter sido aberta. Ela se levantou e seguiu em sua direção, com a varinha já em punho. Abriu a porta e começou a observar o jardim que havia nos fundos da Toca. Deu alguns passos e pôde então ver a figura de uma pessoa sentada sob a árvore que lá existia. Caminhou com cuidado pelo jardim, para se aproximar sem ser vista. Reconheceu Remus olhando para o vazio, enquanto lágrimas corriam por seus olhos._

_- Remus? – chamou ela. – Por que está aqui sozinho?_

_- Por nada – respondeu assustado, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas e tentava disfarçar. – Só pegando um pouco de ar fresco._

_Tonks se sentou ao lado dele, e disse de forma calma e terna:_

_- Você não precisa disfarçar perto de mim. Sirius era meu parente, estou tão triste quanto você._

_- Não é só isso – respondeu Lupin. – É que agora estou completamente só. Perdi todos os meus melhores amigos. Meus parentes que ainda estão vivos não me querem por perto. Eu sei que as pessoas da Ordem se importam comigo, mas só me senti assim quando Sirius foi preso. Não agüento mais perder pessoas que amo – Remus agora deixava as lágrimas correrem livremente, enquanto abaixava a cabeça._

_Tonks abraçou Remus, enquanto o choro aumentava, deixando que o homem se tornasse novamente um adolescente perdido, e que não precisasse segurar todos os problemas do mundo sozinho._

_- Eu estou aqui! – sussurrou Tonks. – Nunca o deixarei sozinho._

_Com essa frase, Tonks assumia uma missão até então impossível para ela. Fazer Remus Lupin amá-la, e com isso fazê-lo o homem mais feliz do mundo._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

_**So close no matter how far**_

_Tão perto, não importa o quanto distante _

_**Couldn't be much more from the heart**_

_Não poderia ser muito mais [distante do coração. _

_**Forever trusting who we are**_

_Eternamente confiando no que nós somos _

_**And nothing else matters**_

_E nada mais importa _

Tonks voltara a Hogsmeade, e vinha cumprindo a missão de ajudar na segurança do povoado e da escola. O pior era a falta de informações sobre Lupin. Queria saber como ele estava, se estava seguro. Vivia em constante angústia por isso. Costumava sentar em um banco que ficava em frente à Dedosdemel, para ficar observando o movimento quando não estava de guarda.

Ela via as crianças do povoado entrando e saindo da loja com seus pais, com as mãos cheias de doces, felizes, satisfeitas pela vida que tinham. Será que ela um dia teria direito a essa felicidade? Esperava que sim, e com o único homem que amara na vida: o seu maroto, Remus.

_**Flashback: **_

_Moody tinha retirado quase tudo que indicasse a presença dos membros da Ordem no Largo Grimmauld, mas enquanto Dumbledore não falasse com Harry a respeito do testamento de Sirius e seus bens, eles não utilizariam o local. Além de perigoso, Dumbledore achava desrespeitoso usá-lo antes de falar com o novo proprietário. Devido a essa situação, Tonks permanecia na Toca. Ela resolveu ficar lá para fazer companhia a Lupin e tentar conquistá-lo. _

_Já era tarde da noite, e ela se sentara, após o jantar, na mesma árvore em que tudo acontecera alguns dias atrás. Todos já tinham ido se deitar, e ela observava a noite, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Tonks sabia que algo tinha mudado, pois Lupin passou a olhá-la de uma maneira diferente, mas não tinha certeza de nada. _

_Lupin evitava ficar a sós com ela, mas continuava a tratá-la de forma gentil e educada. Por várias vezes, ela tentou conversar com ele sobre o que havia acontecido na noite após a morte de Sirius, mas ele simplesmente desviava o assunto ou saía do local, alegando ter esquecido de fazer alguma coisa._

_Aquela situação já estava irritando a garota. "Como um homem como Lupin pode fugir como um adolescente assustado?", pensava ela. Ele sempre pareceu ser uma pessoa decidida, e aquilo não condizia com o que ela conhecia dele._

_- Agora chega! – disse pra si mesma. – Hoje resolvo essa situação._

_Ela entrou na Toca e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto de Rony, onde Lupin estava. Parou na porta e respirou fundo, tentando tomar coragem. Não sabia se deveria bater na porta ou simplesmente entrar no quarto para pegá-lo de surpresa._

_Resolveu bater na porta e aguardou uma resposta, que não veio. Ela então pegou sua varinha, hábito adquirido no treinamento de auror e incentivado por Moody, é claro, e empurrou a porta devagar._

_Remus dormia profundamente na cama de Rony. _

"_Parece tão tranqüilo", pensou Tonks. _

_Ela pensou em dar meia volta e deixá-lo em paz, mas alguma coisa a fez sentar-se na beira da cama._

_Tonks olhou para o rosto de Lupin cheio de cicatrizes, e ficou triste pela vida que ele levava. Devia ser difícil, pensou ela. Viver com medo de machucar alguém, perder seus amigos, notar o desprezo das pessoas por sua situação. Ela ficou ali apenas olhando para o maroto, decidindo se o acordava. Foi quando ele se mexeu e, ao virar-se, abriu os olhos, encarando Tonks com curiosidade._

_- Algum problema, Nymphadora?_

_- Muitos! – disse Tonks, com a voz irritada, e seus cabelos deixando a cor chiclete que normalmente tinha, assumindo um vermelho sangue. – E o primeiro é me chamar de Nymphadora!_

_Lupin sorriu e sentou-se na cama._

_- Não sei porque você se chateia com isso – Lupin mantinha um tom agradável em sua voz. – Seu nome é lindo._

_- Não gosto dele – respondeu a garota. – Gostaria que respeitassem isso._

_- Tudo bem, Tonks – Lupin enfatizou de forma que Tonks soubesse que faria de tudo para respeitar sua vontade. – Mas qual é o problema?_

_- Como se você não soubesse – respondeu Tonks. – Você é o problema!_

_- Desculpe? – Lupin olhava meio curioso. – Não entendi exatamente o que você quis dizer. Como assim eu sou o problema?_

_- Não se faça de desentendido – respondeu Tonks. – Sei que você sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo. Por que está fugindo de mim? Por que finge que nada mudou depois da noite da morte de Sirius? Por que age como se não soubesse de meus sentimentos por você?_

_- Não sei do que está falando, Tonks – respondeu Lupin. – Te agradeço por me apoiar naquela noite, mas nada mudou. Você continua sendo apenas minha amiga._

_- Você não me engana, Remus Lupin – Tonks estava visivelmente irritada com a negação do maroto. – Sei muito bem que você sabe que EU AMO VOCÊ! E há muito tempo, se me permite dizer. E posso apostar que sente a mesma coisa por mim._

_- Sinto muito, Tonks – disse Lupin. – Infelizmente, não sinto o mesmo por você. Acho melhor me esquecer. Afinal, você é jovem e vai arrumar alguém que te mereça._

_- Mas eu quero você! – Tonks começava a se alterar. – Não me interessa mais ninguém, é tão difícil pra você entender? Há muito tempo, só você me interessa._

_- Acho melhor você sair – Lupin se mostrava impassível diante da declaração da garota. – Somos hóspedes aqui, e será muito constrangedor se acordarmos Arthur e Molly._

_Lágrimas verteram dos olhos de Tonks. Como ele podia ser tão insensível? Ela estava ali se declarando e ele agia como se fosse uma besteira de criança. Ele sentia o mesmo, tinha certeza, mas se ele insistia em ser tão frio e idiota, ela não o incomodaria mais com a sua presença._

_- Tudo bem, Sr. Remus Lupin – respondeu Tonks. – Vou embora, e quem sabe você não precise mais me ver!_

_Tonks correu para fora do quarto, em direção ao jardim da Toca. Chegando lá, olhou para a janela do quarto de Rony, na esperança de que Lupin tivesse se arrependido, mas não havia ninguém nela. Na mesma hora, seus cabelos tomaram um tom acinzentado, era incrível como eles sempre demonstravam os sentimentos de Tonks, mesmo inconscientemente. Ela encarou o chão e, derramando mais lágrimas pelo homem que não acreditava em seu amor, aparatou._

_**Fim do Flashback:**_

_**Never opened myself this way**_

_Nunca me abri deste jeito, _

_**Life is ours, we live it our way**_

_A vida é nossa, nós vivemos da nossa maneira. _

_**All these words I don't just say**_

_Todas estas palavras eu não digo simplesmente [por dizer _

_**And nothing else matters**_

_E nada mais importa. _

Era noite, e Tonks caminhava pelo castelo a pedido de Dumbledore. Como acontecia toda vez que o diretor precisava sair, vários membros da Ordem vigiam Hogwarts, reforçando a segurança dos alunos.

Tonks estava mais tranqüila, afinal encontrara Lupin naquela noite. Ele estava ajudando a vigiar o castelo também. Remus havia sido educado, mas continuava frio e distante. Ela não entendia, depois de tudo que havia acontecido, ele simplesmente não aceitava o fato que deveriam ficar juntos. Qualquer argumento era insuficiente diante do amor que ele demonstrara por ela, e nada poderia mudar isso.

_**Flashback: **_

_Tonks surgira em frente à sede da Ordem, no Largo Grimmauld. Mesmo desobedecendo a uma ordem direta de Dumbledore, ela resolvera ir pra lá. Não queria ir pra casa dos pais, nem ficar na Toca depois do acontecido. Achou melhor passar a noite na sede, para no dia seguinte resolver o que iria fazer._

_Ela entrou, procurou por Monstro, mas não o achou. Provavelmente, ele fora retirado da casa por Dumbledore, até que fosse resolvida a situação._

_A mansão encontrava-se mais suja do que nunca. Nem mesmo todo o trabalho de Molly para tentar manter a sede em ordem fora suficiente para transformar aquele lugar numa casa decente._

_Tonks caminhou até a sala e acendeu a lareira. Sentou-se numa velha poltrona, para esperar o sono chegar e finalmente esquecer tudo o que havia acontecido. Estava triste com o maroto, mas não conseguia sentir raiva dele. Imaginava mil desculpas que justificassem sua atitude, mas nenhuma era suficiente boa para aceitar ficar longe dele, pelo menos para ela. _

_As horas se passaram, e a única coisa que se ouvia na casa era o barulho do fogo que ardia na lareira. Aquele silêncio dava um ar sombrio à mansão, mas Tonks estava perdida demais em seus pensamentos para sentir medo. Só saiu desse estado quando ouviu um barulho vindo da porta de entrada. Levantou-se rapidamente, sacando a varinha e caminhando lentamente em direção à porta._

_"Como fui burra!", pensava Tonks. "Não deveria ter vindo pra cá sozinha." Dependendo do número de comensais da morte que estivessem ali, ela estaria perdida, mas não ia se entregar. Levaria alguns deles com ela pelo menos, e como era a única culpada, a responsabilidade sobre os acontecimentos subseqüentes era exclusivamente dela, e estava disposta a enfrentar qualquer coisa._

_Tonks saiu da sala e se escondeu atrás de uma cortina que havia no corredor, a fim de surpreender os invasores. Grande erro, ela pensou em seguida:_

_- Traidora da Raça! – gritava o quadro da mãe de Sirius, enquanto Tonks, saia de trás da cortina. – Imunda! Sujando minha casa com sua presença!_

_Tonks se virou e apontou a varinha para a figura que entrava pelo corredor, gritando:_

_- Expelliarmus!_

_- Protego! – gritou o invasor. – Pare, Tonks! Sou eu! Lupin!_

_Tonks abaixou a varinha, encarando Remus. Começou a esboçar um sorriso, mas quando se lembrou das palavras dele, mudou sua fisionomia, transparecendo toda a sua raiva._

_- O que você quer? – disse Tonks. – Não me mandou deixá-lo em paz? Agora vem aqui me procurar? E ainda quase me mata de susto!_

_- Desculpe – respondeu Lupin, com a voz baixa. – Fiquei preocupado com você! Só queria saber se estava bem._

_- Claro que estou bem! – Tonks continuava alterada. – Sou uma auror! E uma das melhores! Não sei porque acha que não posso me cuidar!_

_- Sei que pode se cuidar – Lupin agora simplesmente evitava encarar Tonks. – É que não consigo não me preocupar com você. Sei como te magoei e como você fica nessas horas._

_- Se sabe não devia ter me tratado daquele jeito – Tonks deixava todo o ressentimento que estava sentindo pelo modo que Lupin tinha falado com ela vir à tona. – Eu sempre estive do seu lado. Sempre te apoiei. E por mais que você não mereça, você foi o único homem que já amei na vida!_

_- Eu sei – disse Lupin, encarando Tonks._

_- Como assim, você sabe? – Tonks agora parecia surpresa com a resposta de Lupin._

_- Sempre soube – respondeu Lupin. – Desde o dia em que a visitei sua casa, no seu aniversário._

_Tonks ficara calada, imaginando como Lupin podia saber dessas coisas, se fazia tanto tempo. Ela era praticamente uma criança, quando se conheceram. Lupin pegou o braço da garota e a guiou de volta à sala. Chegando lá, sentou-se com Tonks em um sofá, de modo a ficar frente a frente com ela._

_- Quando cheguei na sua casa, notei que todos me trataram muito bem – começou a dizer Lupin. – Acho que Sirius pediu isso a todos, para que eu não me sentisse rejeitado, mas achei um pouco forçado, embora reconhecesse que seus pais foram sinceros. Somente você me olhava diferente. Uma garotinha de apenas sete anos me olhava com um carinho que durante toda a minha vida só tinha visto nos olhos dos meus pais._

_Tonks olhou curioso para Lupin, enquanto toda a raiva que estava sentindo foi se dissipando._

_- Sabia que deveria ser coisa de criança – continuou o maroto. – Mas não deixei de ficar lisonjeado com aquilo. Normalmente era Sirius ou James que recebiam toda a atenção, não eu. Fui pra casa realmente feliz por alguém que nem me conhecia poder sentir carinho por mim. _

_- Quando a reencontrei na Ordem, reconheci aquele mesmo olhar de anos atrás – continuou Lupin, após tomar algum fôlego. - Tentava me convencer de que era apenas impressão, pois uma garota jovem e bonita como você não podia ter algum sentimento que não fosse apenas fraternal por mim. Sou um velho que não tem onde cair morto. Que tipo de futuro poderia lhe dar? Ainda mais com a maldição que carrego, o que me torna muito perigoso pra você._

_- Isso não importa – disse Tonks. – A única coisa que preciso saber é se você sente o mesmo por mim._

_Lupin hesitou, com medo de dizer alguma coisa e se arrepender depois. Contudo, tomou coragem e resolveu assumir o que sentia pela garota._

_- Sim – respondeu Remus, fitando as próprias mãos, que estavam repousadas em seu colo. – Como nunca senti por ninguém. Mas isso não é o suficiente, nem o mais importante._

_- Era só isso que precisava saber – disse Tonks. – Pra mim é mais do que suficiente, e a coisa mais importante do mundo – ela caminhou até o maroto, abraçando-o, e beijando-o como se toda a felicidade de sua vida dependesse disso._

_Lupin a afastou, olhando assustado para a garota._

_- Não posso! – disse ele. – Não tenho esse direito. Não posso arrastá-la para a minha vida. Isso destruiria qualquer chance de você ser feliz._

_- Não sei se percebeu, Remus, mas só tenho uma chance de ser feliz, e é ficando ao seu lado – respondeu Tonks._

_- Como você pode pensar em ter alguma coisa comigo, Tonks? – Lupin não aceitava a decisão dela. – Ninguém de sua família irá me aceitar. Você seria capaz de abrir mão de tudo, simplesmente para viver uma paixonite de criança?_

_- Olhe pra mim e diga se o que sinto por você é apenas uma paixonite de criança! – disse a garota, enquanto levantava o rosto de Remus, encarando-o._

_Durante alguns segundos, os olhares de Remus e Tonks se encontraram, e finalmente ele entendera que era amor o que ela sentia por ele. Por mais improvável, insensato, e insano que isso fosse._

_Tonks se levantou, ergueu Lupin pelo braço, e o puxou em direção a um dos quartos de hóspedes, que ficava na parte superior do Largo Grimmauld. Ela parou ao lado da cama, beijou novamente Lupin, puxando suas mãos para debaixo de sua blusa._

_- Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou Lupin._

_- Tenho – respondeu Tonks. – Não pode ser com nenhum outro._

_Um beijo suave e cheio de paixão selou a decisão dos dois. Enquanto Lupin fazia as luzes diminuírem, Tonks fechou a porta do quarto, para terem a primeira de suas muitas noites juntos._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

_**Trust I seek and I find in you**_

_A confiança eu procuro e encontro em você _

_**Every day for us something new**_

_A cada dia, para nós algo novo. _

_**Open mind for a different view**_

_Uma mente aberta para uma concepção diferente, _

_**And nothing else matters**_

_E nada mais importa. _

_**Never cared for what they do**_

_Nunca me importei com o que eles fazem, _

_**Never cared for what they know**_

_Nunca me importei com o que eles sabem, _

_**But I know**_

_Mas eu sei. _

A situação era a pior possível. Tonks estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts, junto com os outros membros da Ordem, alguns alunos e professores. Numa cama, ferido por Greyback, Gui era tratado por Madame Pomfrey, que aplicava ungüentos nos cortes que teimavam em não fechar. Num canto, Lupin olhava de forma triste para o filho mais velho dos Weasleys. Ele não disse uma única palavra, mas Tonks sabia exatamente em que ele pensava.

Naquela enfermaria, só Remus sabia o que significava ser um lobisomem. O que era carregar aquela maldição e toda a intolerância que Gui iria passar a partir daquele momento. Ela sabia dos motivos que levaram Lupin a se afastar dela, mas só naquele momento sentiu o que era a angústia de viver com medo que as pessoas que você ama pagassem por sua condição.

_**Flashback: **_

_Tinha sido uma semana maravilhosa. Lupin e Tonks permaneceram no Largo Grimmauld, sozinhos, sem contar seu paradeiro a ninguém, embora tivessem avisado que estavam bem._

_Foi no fim da tarde que receberam uma visita inesperada. Eles estavam sentados na sala, como faziam todo dia durante o período que ficaram juntos, quando a porta do Largo Grimmauld se abriu, e a voz de Alvo Dumbledore ecoou pela mansão._

_- Remus! Nymphadora! Preciso falar com vocês!_

_Constrangidos, Lupin e Tonks se dirigiram para o corredor, onde Dumbledore os aguardava. O diretor não tinha o olhar reprovador que imaginaram encontrar, mas um olhar condescendente, e até encorajador._

_- Imaginei encontrá-los aqui – disse Dumbledore. – Tenho uma missão para você, Remus. E preciso que a inicie o mais rápido possível._

_Lupin apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem dizer uma única palavra._

_- Antes, gostaria de dizer que fico muito feliz que tenham se acertado – Dumbledore sorriu para o casal, o que fez Tonks corar. – Quanto mais amor existir nesse mundo, maior a chance do bem vencer o mal. Só espero que a missão que tenho para Remus não os impeça de ficarem juntos num futuro próximo._

_A alegria que estampava o rosto de Tonks sumiu, e uma sensação de preocupação se apoderou dela._

_- Preciso que se infiltre no grupo de lobisomens comandados por Greyback, Remus, e descubra o máximo possível sobre as operações de Voldemort. Para sua própria segurança, você deverá se comunicar o mínimo possível com os outros membros da Ordem, e deverá se encontrar apenas comigo, por enquanto._

_Tonks quis dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Remus se limitou a concordar novamente com a cabeça, enquanto mantinha os olhos em Dumbledore._

_- Está certo – finalizou Dumbledore. – Dentro de alguns dias vou buscar Harry, em sua casa, para levá-lo a Toca. Espero que consiga iniciar a sua missão nesse período, Remus, e aguardo seu contato para lhe passar outras instruções. Agora devo ir. Vejo-a em breve, Nymphadora._

_Com essas palavras, Dumbledore se despediu, sorrindo e saindo da mansão, deixando os dois sozinhos._

_- Precisamos conversar – disse Lupin. – Vamos pra sala, lá é mais confortável._

_Lupin conduziu Tonks até a sala e a sentou no mesmo sofá em que antes conversaram sobre eles._

_- Sabia que algo desse tipo poderia acontecer – Lupin olhava sério para Tonks. – Então peço que me escute e respeite minha decisão._

_Tonks olhava decidida para Lupin, pensando que nada que ele dissesse iria fazê-la se afastar dele, e que não desistiria tão fácil._

_- O caso é que com a missão que Dumbledore me confiou, não poderemos nos ver. Se eu for descoberto e souberem de você, isso te fará um alvo em potencial – começou Remus. – Portanto, decidi que você está livre, e que tudo está acabado entre nós. É o melhor pra você e pra mim – o maroto demonstrava todo o sofrimento que sentia por se afastar de Tonks, pois era uma decisão sem volta._

_- Como assim, você decidiu? – respondeu Tonks. – O que eu acho e quero não conta? Como você pode dizer isso depois desses dias que passamos juntos? Sabe que sei me cuidar e não posso viver sem você! Não depois que descobri que você sente o mesmo que eu!_

_- É melhor, Tonks – Lupin se levantou, olhando uma última vez para a garota, e continuou. – Se lhe acontecer algo, nunca iria me perdoar, e se me acontecer algo será mais fácil para você aceitar, se nos separarmos agora._

_- Não fale isso! – Tonks se mostrava desesperada com a hipótese de perder Remus. – Não posso nem imaginar em perder você. Podemos dar um jeito. Tudo vai se acertar, você vai ver. _

_- Você sabe que existe essa possibilidade, e que quanto antes terminarmos essa insanidade, mais fácil será – Remus olhou firme para a garota, decidido a fazer o que achava certo. – Embora tenha me sentido o mais feliz dos homens nesses dias, não podemos esquecer que temos uma guerra pela frente e isso é a coisa mais importante no momento. Não quero que me espere. Toque sua vida e arrume alguém que te mereça._

_Antes que Tonks pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Lupin afastou a garota, passou rapidamente pelo corredor, saindo da Mansão e aparatando em seguida. Tonks ficou só na sala, desesperada pela atitude de Remus, e tomada pela maior dor que já sentira na vida._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

_**So close no matter how far**_

_Tão perto, não importa o quão distante _

_**Couldn't be much more from the heart**_

_Não poderia ser muito mais [distante do coração. _

_**Forever trusting who we are**_

_Eternamente confiando no que nós somos _

_**And nothing else matters**_

_E nada mais importa. _

_**Never cared for what they do**_

_Nunca me importei com o que eles fazem, _

_**Never cared for what they know**_

_Nunca me importei com o que eles sabem, _

_**But I know**_

_Mas eu sei. _

A chegada de Harry na enfermaria, com a notícia da morte de Dumbledore, deixou a situação pior. Todos pareciam ter sido atingidos por uma maldição, tal a dor e o desânimo que demonstravam. Lupin se encontrava numa cadeira, com as mãos cobrindo seu rosto, enquanto Harry contava a Professora McGonagall o que acontecera, e como Dumbledore havia sido morto por Snape.

Tonks teve vontade de se aproximar de Remus, mas achou melhor respeitar sua vontade, pelo menos por enquanto.

_**Flashback: **_

_- Por que, Molly? – perguntou Tonks. – Por que ele fez isso comigo? Sumir desse jeito, depois de tudo o que aconteceu._

_A Sra. Weasley apenas olhava para a garota, que novamente tinha os cabelos acinzentados, tão grande era a tristeza que estava sentindo. Após a saída de Lupin do Largo Grimmauld, ela permaneceu lá por alguns dias até ir à Toca, tentar saber notícias de Lupin._

_- Tenha esperança, minha filha – respondeu Molly. – Ele vai entender, e mudar de idéia. Quando menos você esperar, ele vai procurá-la. Tente entender que ele tem medo que você sofra algum ataque e ele acabe perdendo-a, como perdeu a todos que já amou._

_- Eu sei me cuidar! Será que ele não entende isso? – Tonks não tinha forças para derramar mais nenhuma lágrima, pelo tanto que já tinha chorado. – Poderia ajudá-lo, lhe dar cobertura em sua missão! Queria apenas ficar perto dele._

_- Eu sei – Molly acariciava os cabelos de Tonks de modo fraternal, enquanto tentava consolar a garota. – A missão que Dumbledore deu a Lupin é muito perigosa, e entendo a sua posição de não querê-la por perto. Pelo menos tudo isso serviu para que descobrisse uma coisa._

_- O que? – perguntou Tonks._

_- Que ele lhe ama mais do que a própria vida – respondeu Molly. – E que não adianta o quanto sua razão o mande para longe, seu coração sempre o fará voltar pra você!_

_Tonks sentiu-se um pouco menos aflita. O que Molly disse era verdade. Tonks descobrira que Lupin lhe amava tanto quanto ela, e apenas não se entregava a ele por medo de que algo pudesse lhe acontecer._

_- É isso mesmo, Molly – Tonks olhava para a Sra. Weasley com um sorriso tímido nos lábios, embora mantivesse os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – E nada pode mudar isso. Esperarei o quanto for preciso, e verei aquele idiota perceber que não pode fugir de mim._

_Um barulho fez Molly se levantar e se dirigir para a entrada da Toca. Tonks, ainda dentro da Toca, reconheceu as vozes de Dumbledore e Harry, e apesar de ter muita vontade de conversar com o garoto, não estava preparada para encarar Dumbledore._

_Embora não quisesse, não consiga não culpar Dumbledore. Afinal, fora ele quem mandara Lupin para aquela missão, e seria responsável se algo acontecesse a ele. Sabia que era necessário, mas não conseguia perdoar Dumbledore por separá-la de seu grande amor._

_Levantou-se, iria ser educada, cumprimentaria os dois e iria embora em seguida. Aquela conversa com Molly tinha sido ótima, mas já não havia nada ali para ajudá-la._

_**Fim do Flashback:**_

_**Never opened myself this way**_

_Nunca me abri deste jeito, _

_**Life is ours, we live it our way**_

_A vida é nossa, nós vivemos da nossa maneira. _

_**All these words I don't just say**_

_Todas estas palavras eu não digo simplesmente [por dizer _

_**And nothing else matters**_

_E nada mais importa _

Tonks caminhava para o aposento que tinha sido preparado para ela em Hogwarts. A conversa na enfermaria não tinha sido nada agradável. Com a demonstração de amor que Fleur tinha dado por Gui, Tonks despejou toda a sua raiva em Lupin pelo fato dele ter se afastado dela, querendo que finalmente ele mudasse de opinião. Infelizmente, nem aquilo parecia ter despertado Remus para a realidade de que eles tinham de ficar juntos.

Ela iria esperar o enterro de Dumbledore no castelo para reforçar a segurança, e quem sabe conversar novamente com Lupin, para fazê-lo enxergar.

- Como pode ser tão cabeça dura?! – resmungava Tonks pelo caminho. – Mas se ele acha que vou desistir, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva! Não desistirei dele nunca!

- É o que espero – respondeu uma voz atrás dela.

Ao se virar, Tonks encontrou Moody, que pareceu segui-la para falar de alguma coisa.

- Não te treinei para ser a melhor auror do Ministério e desistir logo na primeira batalha – continuou Moody. – Vocês merecem uma vida melhor do que a que eu tive, e pra ela ser melhor, vocês precisam ficar juntos. A paciência é uma virtude, assim como a perseverança, e tenho certeza que ele vai voltar atrás.

Moody deu tapinhas no ombro da garota e seguiu em direção aos portões do castelo. Ele, ao contrário de Tonks, iria ficar em Hogsmeade.

- Agora é que o mundo ficou louco! – disse Tonks. – Alastor Moody dando conselhos amorosos.

Tonks seguiu para seu quarto. Não havia mais o que fazer naquela noite. Dumbledore estava morto, a esperança de vencer Voldemort era mínima, e Lupin não estava com ela. No final das contas, fora um dos piores dias de sua vida. Se pelo menos ele estivesse com ela ali no quarto, ela poderia suportar um pouco melhor aquilo, e quem sabe encontrar um pouco de felicidade naqueles momentos sombrios.

_**Trust I seek and I find in you**_

_A confiança eu procuro e encontro em você _

_**Every day for us something new**_

_A cada dia, para nós algo novo. _

_**Open mind for a different view**_

_Uma mente aberta para uma concepção diferente, _

_**And nothing else matters**_

_E nada mais importa._

Já era tarde da noite quando Tonks ouviu batidas na porta de seu quarto em Hogwarts. Não sabia o que mais faltava acontecer, afinal não podia ficar pior, e estava cansada demais pra enfrentar qualquer coisa.

Qualquer coisa que não fosse à figura de Remus Lupin, parado a sua porta, com o rosto triste e cansado como ela já tinha visto tantas vezes antes.

- Podemos conversar? – perguntou Lupin.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Tonks. – Entre.

- Aqui não – disse Lupin. – Podemos ir a outro lugar? Gostaria te mostrar uma coisa.

- Certo – respondeu Tonks. – Espere um minuto, pra que eu possa me trocar.

- Tudo bem – disse Lupin. – Te espero aqui fora.

Tonks voltou para dentro do quarto e se trocou rapidamente. Segundos depois, ela e Lupin caminhavam pelo castelo, saindo em direção à área externa. Caminharam mais alguns minutos, e finalmente avistaram o Salgueiro Lutador. Lupin se aproximou, cutucou o nó que paralisava a árvore com um graveto, e conduziu Tonks pela passagem que levava à Casa dos Gritos.

Quando chegaram à Casa dos Gritos, Lupin levou Tonks até o piso superior, onde ficavam vários quartos, todos destruídos pelo tempo ou por Lupin, na época que se transformava em lobisomem quando era estudante em Hogwarts.

Tonks se sentou em uma cama, enquanto Lupin se manteve de pé, olhando fixamente para a garota.

- Eu quis te trazer aqui pra que pudesse ver do que sou capaz quando me transformo – começo Lupin. - Não reconheço nada, nem ninguém. E o quanto isso pode ser perigoso. Viro um animal raivoso e sou capaz de atacar qualquer um. Te trouxe para que possa entender porque não podemos ficar juntos. Isso só traria dor e sofrimento.

- Não vejo nenhum motivo suficiente para nos separar – respondeu Tonks. – Mas parece que sou a única a enxergar isso.

- Não desistiu de mim? – perguntou Lupin.

- Nem por um segundo – respondeu Tonks.

- Mas e a sua vida? – continuou questionando Remus. – O seu futuro?

- Que futuro? – respondeu Tonks. – Não sabemos nada dele. A única certeza que temos é que não conhecemos nosso futuro. E como opção, prefiro viver o presente, com o único homem que amei.

- E seus pais? - Lupin tentava não aceitar os argumentos de Tonks, achando tudo loucura. - Seus amigos? As outras pessoas? Será que você está preparada para enfrentar tudo isso?

- Sempre estive – respondeu Tonks. – Apenas você não enxerga isso. O que mais tenho que fazer pra te provar que o único futuro que quero é a seu lado? Nada mais importa, só você. Eu sei que você sente o mesmo, portanto desista de me fazer esquecê-lo ou desistir de você.

- Como pôde se apaixonar por mim? – perguntou Lupin. – Além de todos os motivos que tenho lhe dado para não ficarmos juntos, não tenho nem um terço da coragem que você tem pra enfrentar o mundo e podermos ficar juntos.

- Não sofri as coisas que você sofreu – respondeu Tonks. – Não perdi a quem amei, nunca me senti sozinha no mundo. Você é muito mais corajoso do que imagina. Afinal, depois de tudo que aconteceu, ainda continua lutando pelo que vale a pena.

Lupin encarou o chão, tentando mostrar o quanto estava arrependido do tempo que perdeu não estando ao lado da mulher que amava. Tonks se levantou, e ergueu a cabeça do maroto, sorrindo para ele.

- Será que ainda temos tempo? – perguntou Lupin. – Isso se você ainda quiser ficar comigo.

Tonks não respondeu, apenas abraçou o homem com quem resolvera passar o resto da vida. Lupin aproximou os lábios do ouvido da garota, sussurrando:

- Casa comigo? Não posso mais viver sem você.

Tonks se afastou, e lágrimas de felicidade começaram a cair de seus olhos. Ali estava o momento que esperara a vida toda. O homem que escolhera estava pedindo para que ela ficasse com ele. Logicamente queria se casar, mas o pedido representava que ele sentia o mesmo que ela, e eles ficariam juntos pra sempre.

- Sim! – respondeu Tonks. – Eu te amo!

_**Never cared for things they say**_

_Nunca me importei com o que eles dizem, _

_**Never cared for games they play**_

_Nunca me importei com os jogos que eles jogam, _

_**I never cared for what they do**_

_Nunca me importei com o que eles fazem, _

_**I never cared for what they know**_

_Nunca me importei com o que eles sabem, _

_**And I know**_

_E eu sei. _

Todos estavam se retirando do enterro de Dumbledore. Tonks e Lupin permaneceram toda a cerimônia de mãos dadas. Isso causou muito falatório durante toda a cerimônia. "Como é que pode?", "Ela é muito jovem pra ele", "Mas ele é um lobisomem", foram as coisas mais leves sussurradas pelas costas deles, mas nada mais importava, eles estavam juntos, durante todo o tempo possível, e nada iria mudar isso.

Lupin e Tonks caminharam até o lago e ficaram abraçados, contemplando as águas calmas, que só eram interrompidas pelos tentáculos da Lula Gigante, que preguiçosamente os erguia acima das águas.

- Como vai ser agora? – perguntou Tonks, enquanto se aconchegava no peito de Lupin.

- Não sei – Lupin tinha o dom de ser sincero, mesmo nas horas mais terríveis. – Mas sei que estaremos juntos, e isso é o que importa.

Tonks sentiu que o maroto tentava lhe passar segurança, mas sabia que ele estava tão preocupado quanto ela, com o que viria a seguir.

- Sabe o que eu quero? – perguntou Tonks, enquanto se virava para encarar Remus. – Filhos. O máximo que pudermos ter.

- Mas já? – perguntou Lupin. – Nem começamos nossa vida e você já quer colocar mais gente na nossa casa?

- Claro! – respondeu Tonks risonha.

- E você prefere o quê? – perguntou Lupin. – Menino ou menina?

- Tanto faz – respondeu Tonks. – Contanto que se pareçam com você.

Novamente Lupin sorriu e beijou a mulher da sua vida, sem se preocupar com nada, como não fazia há muito tempo.

_**So close no matter how far**_

_Tão perto, não importa o quanto distante _

_**Couldn't be much more from the heart**_

_Não poderia ser muito mais [distante do coração. _

_**Forever trusting who we are**_

_Eternamente confiando no que nós somos _

_**And nothing else matters**_

_E nada mais importa. _


End file.
